1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment to a sugar cane loader push piler which comprises for example a pair of rotating, multipointed, star wheels mounted on the outsides of the piler to assist in the rolling up of the pile and to dislodge unwanted foreign matter from the pile.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in general comprises the currently widely accepted fixed shape pilers that have no moving parts to its piling elements. They usually include two or more essentially vertical plates cut with points or tips on the bottom and a parabolic or eliptical curve. The leading edge of the piler teeth are often reinforced with a round section as a wear strip and to reduce abuse of the cane.
Mechanical pilers have been tried in the past but have not been successful or widely accepted. They include two general types: (a) chain pilers; and (b) oscillating bar pilers. The chain pilers used two or more sprockets or sheaves and a chain with fingers or stickers. The chain was routed so that part of its path was along the leading edge of the push piler with its fingers or stickers towards the cane. The leading edge of the chain moved upward and the cane was rolled. Exemplary of this first, chain piler type is the "Sugar Cane Piler" of U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,380 issued Apr. 6, 1954 to E. J. Boudreaux. The second type or oscillating bar piler type included a series of slats that were oscillated by cams to lift and roll the cane. Exemplary of the second, oscillating bar type is the "Can Piler" of U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,854 issued Feb. 24, 1959 to S. A. Thornton. Both of these types have proved to be high maintenance systems with lots of downtime.
3. General Discussion of the Invention
The present invention in its preferred embodiment comprises two clamp-on attachments to the existing push piler and an hydraulic system. The clamp-on attachments are designed to provide easy removal if they become inoperative. They can also be easily adjusted either up or down and/or either in or out to fit the rows in the field.
At least two multi-pointed starwheels are mounted, one at each end of the existing push piler, to the shaft of an added hydraulic motor. The hydraulic power for the two piler motors which are mounted in series, is from an adjustable flow divider, whose controlled output is controlled by linkage to be proportional with the loader's forward speed.
The rotary piler lifts and rolls the cane, and the slight beating action of the starwheels dislodge dirt, mud and other foreign matter.